1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Hitch Device. More particularly, the invention relates to a Hitch Device for connecting a trailer to a pulling vehicle, for instance an all-terrain vehicle (‘ATV’), and which inhibits the trailer from binding or jamming against the ATV while moving over rugged terrain and about sharp turns associated with off-road travels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of all-terrain vehicles (‘ATVs’) has grown recently as uses for ATVs have increased. Typically ATVs may be used for work and recreation in various manners, including camping, hunting, fishing, farm work, and generally accessing geographic areas unreachable with cars and some trucks. ATVs are typically able to cover large distances of rough terrain with ease not available with other four-wheel-drive vehicles.
In many instances, users may desire to haul work or recreational equipment such as camping gear, guns, decoys, stands, and other work or recreational related equipment, tools, or the like. This may be difficult with the limited space available on an ATV cargo or hauling rack, generally located at the front or back of an ATV. Therefore, trailers have been introduced for use with ATVs. However, the ability of ATVs to traverse rough terrain is a problem for typical ATV-trailer connections and hitches. An ATV-trailer connection typically rotates or pivots at the rear end of the ATV and therefore the trailer often binds or jams as the ATV moves over sharp crests or valleys, rough terrains, and/or through turns.
In view of the deficiencies in known vehicle-trailer connections, it is apparent that a hitch device is needed having a joint spaced a preselected vertical and horizontal distance from a pulling vehicle wherein a pulling vehicle and a trailer may traverse rough terrain, through crests and valleys, and move through sharp turns without the trailer binding or jamming against the pulling vehicle.